Gundanium Heartbreaker
by Raven Moonshadow
Summary: This is the story of a Gundam Pilots Valentines Day. It's pretty much some random silliness dealing with the male gundam pilots and my original female pilots from In The End. Warning: lots of ploting is done in this story.


Disclaimer: Don't own them except all original characters blah blah. You know the rest.

**Gundanium**** Heartbreaker: A Gundam Pilot Valentines Day**

By: Raven Moonshadow

            It was Valentines Day. Plain and simple. A romantic holiday saved for couples to express their love for each other. But it's also a depressing holiday for those who are single and are inclined to eat chunky monkey fudge ice cream and watch soap operas. But not for two single girls who had something else on their minds.

            Irene and Kamori were plotting the most dastardly plots that they could come up with to get their friends together with their "significant" other's. Each girl was single, yes. But they wanted to get their other friends together before they started planning on how to get two certain pilots, an angry Chinese teen and a silent uni-banged teen, to go out with the blue haired girl and the red head. 

"What should we do about our two unemotional friends?" The blue haired girl asked trying to hide her grin.

"Do you mean Morgaine and Heero?" Red haired teen asked her friend.

"Who do you think I mean?"

"I'm not going to play twenty questions again with you. Remember last Valentines when we did that we took up the whole day with word games instead of going out to look for hot guys like we had originally planned." Kamori said scolding Irene. The honey-eyed girl giggled.

"Yeah I remember. So what should we do about Ms. Unemotional-do-only-missions and Mr. Unemotional-do-only-missions?" 

"That's it!"  
            "What?"

"We forge missions for them to take each other out!" Kamori said throwing her fist up into the air and pointing her index finger with pride. She turned her pale green eyes onto Irene. "What do you think?"

"I think it's great." Irene giggled mimicking Kamori's actions. "To the laptop to begin our dastardly plot!" she bellowed in a deep voice before giggling at her own silliness. Kamori soon joined in the giggles as they made their way to the 'laptop of plots'.  

The red head sat down and began accessing different programs at the touch of different keys. Soon she was typing up fake missions from doctor J and doctor L, Heero and Morgaine's doctors. All was going to plan. There would be no way for Heero or Morgaine could deny the missions. It was trained into them to accept all missions. And both documents looked so real. 

Both girls giggled at their own evilness.  

"I can't wait to see what they do." Kamori giggled as both documents were sent to both pilot's precious laptops. 

"Let's go see what they do then. They're both upstairs in their rooms." Irene grinned. Both teens ran up the stairs as fast as they could and peeked into Heero's room. As soon as they looked in the laptop began blinking with the email. 

Heero jumped up at the sound of his laptop blinking with the newly arrived e-mail. 

**_You have a mission, Wing. You are to take Lunar out on a date. Accept or deny?_ The stoic pilot read Dr. J's mission. He nodded. "Mission accepted."  He flipped the laptop closed after deleting the e-mail.**

Kamori and Irene giggled quietly to themselves before rushing across the hall to where Morgaine now sat in front of the computer. The blond teen was reading the e-mail that 'Dr. L' had sent with her piercing golden-yellow eyes. 

Morgaine blinked a few times as she read the e-mail. Why would Dr. L want her to go on a date with Heero? She shook her head. It didn't matter. She would not question orders. The blond deleted the e-mail and closed her laptop.

Kamori and Irene backed away from the door and hid around the corner to watch as Heero came out of his room and knocked on Morgaine's elegantly carved wooden door. Morgaine opened the door and they stared at each other for a few moments. There were a few mumbles and Irene had to strain her animalistic hearing to pick up on what they were saying.

"What are they saying?" Kamori asked leaning around the corner trying to strain her normal hearing. Irene let out a full blown smile.

"He's actually asking her out. They're going to go to lunch and then…spend the day together doing various things." Irene giggled out. Kamori giggled as well.

"Morgaine and Heero. Check. Case closed, end of discussion." Kamori said. "Now let's move on to our next vic…I mean couple." They ran down the stairs and back to their room of plot-age. 

"Who should we do next?" Irene asked. Kamori leaned back in thought.

"Well we can't do Quatre and Melody because their already married and have the twins. Besides, Quatre is probably going to take her out anyway. They don't need help. That only leaves…"

"Maxine and Duo!" 

"And those two need all the help they can get. She still refuses to talk to him even after Derek was born." The 19 year old red head said with a sigh. Irene nodded.

"Yeah I know. What should or could we do to patch that up?" Irene asked. Kamori gave Irene the peace sigh.

"Don't worry. We're cupid's helpers, little matchmakers. If there's a way, we'll find it." Kamori said confidently. "Let's just think of what she likes. We're bound to come up with something."

Both sat in silence as thousands of different ideas ran through their heads. The blue haired girl looked toward the redhead.

"Maxine likes things romantic and subtle date-wise, right?" Irene asked. Kamori thought on it for a few seconds.

"Yeah she does, but only date-wise." The redhead nodded.

"So why don't we do something subtle and romantic…like leaving little notes for her to find that will lead her right to Duo."

"But that means we need to tell Duo what to do or he'll screw this whole plan up."

"Well that's just gonna have to do. Besides, Maxine is the problem. If given the chance, Duo would do anything to get her to like him."

"Right so let's go get Duo and tell him what to do." Kamori said.

"Yeah. You go get Duo and I have something I want to get for him to get her."

"Fine then. Lets go." Both girls left in their separate directions. 

.:Morgaine and Heero's date:. (The Café)

Both Morgaine and Heero stared at each other in silence. Coldly trained eyes on each other waiting for the other to speak or move.

"Hn." Heero said taking a sip of coffee. Morgaine nodded in agreement.

"Hn." Morgaine said sipping her tea.

Neither seemed to have great conversational skills and that is probably why they got along so well with each other.

.:Back to the Winner Mansion where all of this story has taken place so far:.

"Got Duo."

"Got the presents and the ring."

"What ring?" Duo asked scratching the back of his head. He still looked slightly tired from all the soap opera watching he had done in his sadness of being single.

"Well by the end of this date we were hoping that in you and Maxine's good moods, you'd end up proposing to her." Irene winked. Suddenly all sleepiness that had been there before was replaced by a big grin. 

"I like that idea." He said goofily. "So what do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is wait at this restaurant that we have already picked out and give her the ring. And try not to do anything that would piss her off." Kamori said rolling her light green eyes. Duo nodded his head fervently.

"Is that all?"

"That's all that you have to do. You'll have to tell us what happened when you get back with her." Irene said. He grinned.

"Now go get dressed in something semi-formal. She should be there in at least 2 hours. In that time think about what to say to her."

"What if she doesn't come?" 

"Trust me she will." Kamori said. "If she's not there in 2 hours we know she'll be there a half-an-hour later. Once her interest is sparked she'll follow the clues to where you are. Then all you have to do is keep her happy and occupied in a romantic manner. We'll take care of Derek." Kamori nodded to him. Irene nodded too.

"Now get a move on." Irene shooed him.

"All we have to do is conveniently place these notes and presents." Kamori said looking at the sack on the floor. They both moved towards the bag. 

"And wha' are you guy's doin'?" A barely distinctive Australian accent asked from the doorway. Both the redhead and the blue haired girl snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. There in the door was Melody in a red skirt and white tanktop with a nice cotton button up sweater that was open in the front. The dastardly plot-full girls jumped in front of the bag.

"Nothing. What would give you the idea we were doing something bad?" Irene asked.

"Yeah we didn't do anything." Irene said shaking her head in agreement.

"I never said you were doing something bad." Melody said giving them looks. Both girls gave the orange haired Australian big cheesy grins, anime sweatdrops hanging from the back of their heads. The cerulean eyed girl gave them both looks once again but shook her head in defeat. "Well wha' ever you're doin' be good. I'm goin' out wit' Quatre and the twins are wit' Rashid. I just came by t' say that. Have a nice Valentines day, mates." Melody said with a smile. 

Quatre walked by with a smiled and gave her his arm to take. They left arm-in-arm to go on an inevitably romantic, _rich date. Both girls sighed._

"That was close."

"Yeah and I can't believe that she got the good one." Irene said. Both sighed as they imagined themselves hanging on the arms of handsome rich men that looked a little like two certain pilots of Shenlong and HeavyArms…but more dashing and charming.

"Right let's get back to work." Kamori said shaking her head of the many mental images that she was having. Both girls had all the presents and notes in place the first one in her room and the rest leading all the way down to her motorcycle keys that had been conveniently placed on the table near the basement door. Which led to the garage.

"We are so good it's not even funny." Irene giggled. Twenty minutes later they heard the upstairs creak and the squeal of joy.

"It looks like she found the jeweled katana and the next note." Kamori said triumphantly. Irene giggled.

"I knew she would like that." The blue haired girl grinned. They gave each other high fives and did a little we-are-so-good-at-being-cupid dance. A half-an-hour later, Maxine was out the door and zooming off on her motorcycle to meet her mystery date.

"Boy is she in for a surprise when she sees who it is." Kamori laughed.

"Yeah she'll probably freak out." Irene said while giggling.

"Or she'll point at him and go 'Not you…anybody but you'." Kamori pointed out imitating Maxine's exasperated face when she is in disbelief.

"And then she'll call him a braided baka." Irene said laughing at Kamori's imitated face.

"Then she'll remember the presents and the romantic notes and see the wonderful dinner that we had preordered for them and decide to stay and try to act well behaved." Kamori said with mock heart eyes.

"And then after a little small talk and the dinner is finished. Duo will propose to her while they're eating desert." Irene said getting down on her knee and acting it out. They fell down laughing.

"Oh god! That would be so funny to watch." Kamori wheezed out between laughs.

"I know!" Irene said holding her sides and taking deep breaths. They took a few minutes to breathe and stop laughing their asses off. Kamori wiped away some happy tears that had fallen as a cause of her laughing way too hard.

"So…we've been successful in setting everybody up." Kamori said running a hand through her hair. Irene sighed happily.

"Yeah, but they're going to be mad at us when they find out."

"They'll thank us someday." Kamori shrugged. 

"I'm going to go get us some snacks so we can settle down and watch some soap opera's." Irene said walking from the room with a wink. Kamori smiled and called Nightstalker over to her. She whispered a few things into his ear and then waved him off. The blue haired girl came back in a few minutes later holding fresh fruit shakes and sandwiches. 

"Are you ready for some sappy, romantic drama?" Irene asked setting down the plate. Kamori nodded and they settled in front of the TV. One Life To Live came on and they began watching.

Ten minutes into their viewing fun Wufei came in holding a dozen roses and a scowl on his face. Both girls looked up. The Chinese teen handed the roses to Irene and asks her to go to diner with him. Suddenly Irene looked like the happiest girl on earth and in space as she jumped into Wufei's arms and glomped him. Kamori grinned and winked at Wufei who then proceeded to glare at the red head before looking back at Nightstalker, Kamori's huge black Siberian tiger, and Whiteblaze, her white tiger who looked back at him from around the corner. 

Irene dragged Wufei off happily and he, surprisingly, began blushing with a small smile curving up the corners of his mouth. Kamori giggled and gave the two tigers a thumbs up before settling back down in front of the TV.

"That was great. I'm glad all ended well. Now it's time for my lovely soap opera's." Kamori sighed to herself as she munched on the sandwiches. Both tigers watched her as she watched the sappy stories of the people that lived in the little black box she called a TV before an idea popped into their heads. Both the black and white tigers left the room in search of what they were looking for. 

.:Trowa's room:.

Trowa watched from the window as Irene pulled Wufei into her PT cruiser and drove off. He shook his head in order to stop thinking about the depressive state he was in, him being single and all his friends going out for the day. He couldn't date the girl he liked because she was dangerous to be around. He really had problems trying to control himself around her. And that was saying a lot for someone who could always control themselves.

The door creaked and he turned toward the sound. The silent uni-banged pilot came face to face with two large tigers and one tabby cat with a little bell around it's neck. Both the tigers stared at him and he watched as the tiny cat jumped up onto his desk. It headed strait for his laptop and surprisingly was able to bring up a word program.

"Must be one of Kamori's cats." He mumbled. The cat began pressing the letter keys to for a message.

.:Back down in the room of plot-age aka Quatre's living room:.

Kamori sighed and was near tears as she watched the sad love triangle. She was so caught up in the show of forbidden loves that she didn't notice when foot steps made their way to the doorway. A cough caught her attention and she looked up to see Trowa enter the room with Nightstalker, Whiteblaze, and her tiny domestic tabby cat, Bowen, following him with huge kitty grins.

Now she was confused and depressed. Two very unfriendly emotions. Trowa extended his hand.

"Will you come to dinner with me?" Kamori went slackjawed. Not only at what he asked but…

"Trowa, are you blushing?" She asked, recovering her voice. The redhead stared up at the tall brunette. He did nothing just waited for her answer. Kamori blinked and blushed before nodding slowly. He pulled her up off the couch and turned off the annoying show of sap.

"Let's go then." He said. And so they left. A very happy and pleasantly surprised Kamori and an emotion-challenged teenage guy with no experience what so ever in the area of dating women.

.: Trowa's room:.

All was quiet and dark in Trowa's room and the only light was from Trowa's laptop. And there on the screen where the cat had typed it was the message: Kamori is lonely. TAKE HER OUT NOW. OR ELSE!

~Owari.

Raven: Now wasn't that silly. This was just a one shot for Valentines Day. If you don't know who the original characters are then I suggest you read one of my stories. Either New Pilots or In The End (isn't finished). Hope you like. =^.~= Happy Valentines Day. Sorry that I couldn't put it up on Valentines day but Fanfiction.net was in read-only mode. I couldn't upload it until today.


End file.
